Aesthetic dermal filler procedures have become increasing popular in recent years, as they have proven to be quite effective in improving the appearance of the face, for example, in reducing the signs of aging by smoothing wrinkles and folds, such as the nasolabial folds, and plumping the midface. Some of the more popular dermal fillers are soft, colorless gel compositions made of hyaluronic acid. Hyaluronic acid (HA) is a long chain polymer, more specifically, a polysaccharide, which occurs naturally in body tissues. When chemically crosslinked, hyaluronic acid makes an excellent, long lasting, dermal filler material. Dermal filler procedures are quite minimally invasive, and the results are nearly immediate. Further, hyaluronic acid naturally degrades in the body tissues, and thus the fillers are temporary, for example, lasting several months to a year or more. Further, results of hyaluronic acid based dermal filler procedures can be reversed using hyaluronidase.
Conventional dermal filler procedures are generally performed by injection of the composition into or below the skin using a standard syringe and a fine gauge needle. A typical dermal filler patient may undergo from about 5 to about 10 injections in a single procedure, with injection points across various regions of the face. While the goal may be to improve the appearance of the entire face, a skilled aesthetic physician generally aims to correct one or more specific regions of the face, for example, regions that lack volume such as the lips or the cheeks, or regions that present specific wrinkles, such as deep nasolabial folds, with specific input from the patient regarding areas he or she finds detracting to his or her appearance.
It has been discovered that improvement of facial appearance can also be accomplished by introducing minute amounts of compositions into skin at a very superficial depth, and across wide regions of the skin, rather than focusing on specific wrinkles or specific areas of the face that lack volume.